Solo un día normal
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Rin, Sango y Kagome se toman unas vacaciones viniendo al presente... que tantas cosas sucederán cuando Miroku e InuYasha se atrevan a ir por ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :3**

**Aquí**** les trigo otro reto cumplido... ya saben del foro ¡ siéntate! de InuYasha.**

_los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Rumiko Takasahashi y la idea original es de la retadora Hot Pink Wold By Rinsami yo solo la adapto_

* * *

Rin estaba en el cielo con tantos atuendos que llevaba ese día. Sango no podía creer que había plantado a Miroku. Kagome se limitó a sonreír y a agradecer al cielo que había vuelto a su tiempo en compañía de sus amigas.

Todo les había sonreído en los tres días que llevaban allí sin poder volver al Sengoku. El universo conspiraba para que fueran felices, sobre todo con el hecho de que estaba de shopping.

* * *

_Un par de días antes_

Kagome estaba más feliz de lo normal aquella tarde. Después de un mes volvería a su época y podría a ver a su familia y amigas ¡todo era perfecto!... Hasta que una iracunda Sango entro por la puerta.

-¡lo odio!- grito lanzando el techo de la cabaña hasta el cielo.

Cuando el techo volvió a su sitio Kagome tuvo la idea de preguntarle que sucedía, pero la respuesta la obtuvo sin necesidad de preguntar.

-si lo vieras Kag, en mis narices, en mis propias narices. Aun casados es capaz de hacerme esto… no me imagino en unos años como será… un viejo verde, eso es. Lo odio, lo odio ¡no se ni porque lo perdono siempre!- la taijiya iba de un lado para otro como si quisiera abrir una grieta en el piso -, pero ya vera, no se salda con la suya, él vera cómo se las arregla con los niños porque no pienso volver, buscare a Kohaku y regresare a mi trabajo, a matar yōkais-

Kagome pensó en hacerla desistir, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que en cuanto Miroku fuera por ella llorando y prometiendo no hacerlo más su amiga se iría con él y todo regresaría la normalidad, hasta que él volviera a meter la pata y todo empezara de nuevo. Lo que no se esperaba la miko era que su amiga le hiciera una petición tan descabellada después de dar varias vueltas por la habitación en silencio.

-Kagome ¿podría irme contigo?-

-¡¿Qué?! Estas, loca-

-no, solo piénsalo, le daría un buen escarmiento a Miroku si desaparezco, si me voy con Kohaku seguro y me encuentra y en tu ausencia InuYasha podría ayudarle. En cambio sí me voy contigo y vuelvo en unos días el estará totalmente arrepentido y no volverá a hacerlo porque sabrá que hablo en serio cuando digo que me voy- seguido de esto Sango se rio maniáticamente y casi se vio fuego a su alrededor por lo cual Kagome no pudo negarse, pensó que podría morir al hacerlo.

-ok… pero y Rin-chan no podemos dejarla sola… menos con Miroku e InuYasha despistados como siempre… o la enredan en una de sus extrañas aventuras y la ponen al borde de la muerte o ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que existe, además Sesshōmaru viene en tres días- Kagome casi pudo imaginarse a la pobre Rin sola.

-eso no tiene problema, llevémosla, le sentara bien. Ella ama viajar-

-estas segura y si le pasa algo, yo aún soy demasiado joven para morir- al decir esto pudo verse volando en millones pedacitos por un Sesshōmaru descontrolado y realmente furioso –si le sucede algo le diré a mi cuñado que la idea fue tuya, luego me cambiare el nombre y me iré a vivir a China-

-¿te iras a China? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin dulcemente entrando a la cabaña con unas flores –Sesshōmaru-sama dice que está lejos y que solo van allí los que huyen de algo-

Kagome le explico lo que sucedía, sin mencionar que InuYasha no sabía de su viaje, la niña se sintió más que halagada por la invitación. Así que las tres partieron hacía el pozo… seguidas por InuYasha que intento utilizar su Bakryûha con el pozo, pero un oportuno "abajo" por parte de Kagome desvió el ataque contra un árbol, que afortunadamente, cayó al pozo poco después de que las chicas saltaran en él.

-¡oh, por kami!- grito Miroku saliendo de su escondite –dije que quería una reconciliación, no que le tumbaras un árbol encima-

-debes admitir que soy muy bueno, este árbol es realmente grande y lo tumbe con un golpe muy simple.

-bueno ¡oh gran maestro de la espada! ¿Cómo van a regresar si tiraste el árbol al pozo?

InuYasha se rasco la cabeza, eso no lo había planeado. Ya era la segunda vez que hacía caer un árbol al pozo, Kagome intentaría asesinarlo cuando se enterara de que no podía volver. Luego dirigió la mirada a Miroku quien lo miraba, también, como si esperase que él solucionara todo.

-haz hecho enojar a mamá ¿verdad?- pregunto una de las gemelas, que los habían seguido hasta allí –Miroku-sama es usted un baka.

-no, claro que…- la otra interrumpió a su padre

-si ella no vuelve esta noche, tu no entraras a la casa- ambas miraron amenazadoramente a Miroku y volvieron a la aldea.

-ayúdame- imploro el monje –esas niñas son terribles, yo no quiero estar solo-

InuYasha no comprendía la extraña razón por la que alguien como Miroku quisiera mantener una familia, así que lo convenció de relajarse y esperar. Incluso, conociendo las artimañas de Miroku, le aconsejo aprovechar el tiempo solo. El monje acepto relajarse y busco cosas "mejores" con que entretenerse.

* * *

_De nuevo en el centro comercial_

Hōjō iba saliendo de una tienda de zapatos cuando se encontró con Kagome frente a frente, esta ni lo determino hasta que él le llamó.

-Higurashi ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien- contesto está tratando de ser amable, pero viendo el tsunami que se acercaba.

-Señor- dijo dulcemente Rin –debe dejar de llamarla así, ella ahora está casada.

-así- las palabras del humano sonaron decepcionantes, como si buscara algo en aquel intento -, debe ser esa la razón de que no t… no la viera en mucho tiempo.

Kagome se apresuraba a responder, pero las miradas de picardía de Sango la ponían un poco nerviosa, y ¿cómo no? si tu amiga anda susurrándote que el chico es lindo, que si era tu ex novio o que si InuYasha se enterara.

Al final se despidió y siguió con las muchachas de camino al spa. Necesitaba relajarse y no pensar en nada.

-¿Kagome porque renunciaste a esto por irte con InuYasha?- pregunto Sango que en ese momento estaba de huelga contra los hombres, mientras un musculoso muchacho le daba un masaje.

-lo amo Sango, no tengo nada que explicar- Kagome apenas si podía hablar en el baño de lodo- ¿estás bien Rin?-

-claro que si- a ella le daban un tratamiento capilar y le decoraban las uñas –señorita Sango ¿usted por qué se casó con el monje?

-ehh… pues por tonta, por dejarme llevar por las dulces palabras que me decía un chico lindo, ¿quieres un consejo Rin?- aunque ella no lo quería sango siguió con su monologo –A los hombres no hay que darles la mano porque se toman el brazo. Ellos no saben la diferencia entre muchas cosas y menos entre dos mujeres, cuando menos te lo esperes te defraudaran y harán una tontería, son baka por naturaleza. Aléjate de ellos, humanos, yōkais, hanyûs, incluso de quien te promete el cielo y la tierra. Te mienten, te embaucan…

-Sango ese no es un buen consejo- le regaño la viajera del tiempo –cuando crezca estará traumatizada por tu culpa, eres mala.

-los hombres son malos, ellos si-

-Sango-san no me ha contestado la pregunta- repitió la menor.

-bueno, primero porque me enamore, segundo porque las mujeres somos tontas-

-habla por ti- comento Kagome sonriente ante el relajante masaje de pies que estaba recibiendo –yo soy lista, me case porque quería compartir mi vida con alguien que me apreciara y que yo apreciara también.

-eso si me gusta, una historia feliz- concluyo la niña con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba al baño.

Sango se estiro un poco y bostezo dando por terminada la discusión sobre esposos. Kagome se preguntó qué cosas quería averiguar Rin con esas preguntas, como ella estaba tomando un baño interrogo a su amiga más cercana.

-Sango, oye- la taijiya expreso su voluntad de atender con un bostezo –Rin está haciendo preguntas muy raras ¿pregúntale que le sucede?

-yo porque, ella es la protegida de tu "cuñis" teóricamente es tu familia, pregúntale tu- terminado con esto Sango tomo dos rodajas de pepino y se las coloco en los ojos.

Kagome mando a volar todo mientras buscaba apresuradamente a Rin por todo lado, paso por varias habitaciones y uno que otro pasillo, pero seguía sin encontrar el baño.

-Kagome-san ¿Qué hace?- pregunto con una mueca la niña al ver a la miko en el suelo entre un montón de utensilios.

-nada, Rin- se levantó y tomo la mano de Rin –dime rin-chan ¿Por qué preguntaste porque razón nos casamos? O lo del otro día, insinuaste que casarse debería estar planeado.

-le cuento y no se lo dice a nadie- contesto la niña apenada

-claro-

* * *

_En el Sengoku_

-InuYasha, ya llevan tres día allí- se quejó Miroku mientras el hanyû trataba de levantar el árbol.

-deja de hablar monje, me ayudas.

-InuYasha, yo soy un simple humano y tú un hanyû, si tú no puedes yo que ha…- en el momento en el que apunto su báculo al árbol un brillo verde lo atravesó- o.O no sabía que podía hacer eso.

InuYasha no podía esperar más del monje. A veces los años le caían mal.

-Listo, podemos ir- dijo InuYasha una vez saco lo que quedaba del árbol en el pozo y salto en él.

Miroku no quería saltar, jamás había viajado en el tiempo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y recordó todo lo que Sango le había dicho, ella no merecía que él fuera por ella. Creyéndose salvado dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a la aldea, pero alguien lo empujo hacía el pozo.

* * *

-¡Sango! ¡Sango!- gritaba Kagome a todo pulmón –¿sabes lo que me ha dicho esa niña?

La taijiya salía de un baño de vapor y lo último que quería era escuchar sobre más problemas, pero siendo Kagome quien se lo decía y siendo Rin la del problema accedió a escuchar.

-Sesshōmaru le dijo a Rin que se casaría con ella-

-¿y eso que?- Sango no era una persona muy psicología, pero eso era algo evidente para todos – ¿acaso eres tú la única que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

-sí, pero pensaba que esperaría a que ella creciera un poco más para decírselo-

-tiene 14 años, tu tenías 15 cuando te enamoraste perdidamente de InuYasha, una cosa mala sería que ella no lo quisiera.

Kagome recordó lo que le dijo Rin: "que si lo quiero, yo lo amo"

-ella lo ama- la miko suspiro con preocupación y algo de angustia ¿Qué más cosas le habría dicho Sesshōmaru. Preocupada por ello convenció a Sango y a Rin de volver a casa.

-¡Kagome!- salto el hanyû dándole una brazo a su esposa una vez esta entro a la casa –te extrañe.

-yo también, perdón por no decirte que venía-

Todos tras ellos los veían extraño. InuYasha jamás decía cosas como esa.

-¿Rin, estoy soñando?- pregunto la taijiya y luego miro hacía el lugar donde estaba la niña… había desaparecido.

* * *

**Suspenso... eh se que debería ser un one-shot, pero la idea me pareció tan fenomenal que decidí hacer un short-fic ¿que les parece?... si alguien se enojo porque no fue un one-shot de verdad, lo siento es que no me sentía contenta dejándolo así :S**

**Sayonara.**


	2. Descubrimentos

El asqueroso y ridículo sirviente de Sesshōmaru miro de nuevo a su amo y repitió la pregunta.

-sí, Jaken, diles eso- el yōkai lo miro fríamente y agrego –eres un idiota.

De una patada el pobre sapo aterrizó al borde del pozo devora huesos. Miro hacia abajo y no vio nada en su interior. "el amo bonito enloqueció, como es que se le ocurrió algo tan macabro. Estar tanto tiempo con la mocosa lo ha cambiado" los pensamientos "filosóficos" del sapo transcurrieron sin interrupción por alrededor de una hora. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su amo no se movería ni un centímetro lejos del pozo. Hasta que un fuerte pisotón le hizo gritar.

-he pisado una rata- dijo InuYasha sin percatarse del personaje que en realidad era.

-no es una rata InuYasha- le corrigió Miroku –es un sapo, uno muy feo.

-humado insolente- se quejó la alimaña –soy Jaken, el fiel sirviente de Sesshōmaru, señor de las…

El grito de terror de Miroku lo interrumpió, estaba helado como una piedra. Se dio cuenta que dentro de poco su piel estaría sirviendo de tapete para el yōkai, si estaba allí no le gustaría saber que Rin había "desaparecido" misteriosamente. InuYasha se adelantó a preguntar por el paradero de su hermano y solo recibió como respuesta a Tessaiga y un largo llanto de la rana.

-mi amo ha muerto- lloriqueo con fuerza, un poco sobreactuada.

Aunque la noticia tomo por sorpresa a InuYasha, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? ¿Sesshōmaru muerto? ¿Cómo? No era acaso eso imposible, es que el mundo empieza a estar al revés. Nadie nunca lo hubiera previsto. Después de consolar al pobre chillón, el dúo dinámico se vio en el aprieto de decidir quedarse con la alimaña o mandarla de vuelta con los suyos, pero otro problema surgió ¿Cómo lo tomaría Rin? ¿Cómo le diría que su querido yōkai estaba muerto? Nuestro hanyû estaba en un gran aprieto del que Miroku no planeaba ayudarlo a salir.

* * *

En el Tokio moderno

Las dos humanas planeaban hacer una grieta en el patio, iban de aquí para allá pensando en cómo encontrar a la pequeña. Era todo tan extraño. Rin habla sobre matrimonio, luego desaparece y, casualmente, ese mismo día Sesshōmaru va a ir a visitarla. Acaso el mundo podía ponerse más en su contra, imposible. Meditando sobre el extraño día Sango tuvo la impresión de que les faltaba tomar en cuenta algo. Rin no había gritado, ni pedido auxilio, no había nadie en la casa, por el momento. Si se pensaba desde un punto "normal" y lógico, ella debió irse por su cuenta, pero ¿Por qué? Al comunicar su descubrimiento a Kagome esta, después maldecirse mortalmente por no pensar eso, le dio la razón y acordaron buscarla en los alrededores.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- seguía preguntándose la miko un rato después de buscar a la niña

-creo que debe estar con alguien, o buscando algo curioso.

-sabes, deberíamos ir a denunciar esto a la policía- comento con alegría la azabache sacando a su amiga del shock –sería perfecto, así no tendríamos que esforzarnos.

-uy ¡que genio!- grito la taijiya con sarcasmo –claro, le diremos que se perdió una niña que tiene 500 años.

"es cierto" pensó Kagome y siguió buscando, hasta encontrar una tela familiar y asombrosamente intacta. Sango al principio le dijo que era coincidencia, luego que podría ser y, después, las dos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo muy inusual les sucedía.

-Kagome, piénsalo ¿dónde más encontrarías un kimono igual al de Sesshōmaru? En tu época ¿no lo creo? Sabes, empiezo a pensar que alguien juega con nosotras. Empezando por el hecho de que secuestraron a Rin, si no la secuestraron debe estar con alguien en quien ella confié.

La azabache lo medito, era lógico. Rin, es cierto, era curiosa y seguía hasta a las mariposas, pero no se iría así como así sin avisar. Le tembló el cuerpo al considerar la idea de que alguien como el Dayōkai del oeste pudiera venir al presente. Sería terrorífico y algo perturbador para la sociedad moderna, pero si así fuera ¿Por qué llevarse a Rin sin avisar? ¿Acaso tenía algún oscuro plan para acabar con ellos? Eso era aterrador si pensaba bien, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda por un momento al reconocer a pocos metros de ellas a una parejita muy conocida.

-no me gusta esto, no quiero engañar a nadie- lloriqueo Rin sentándose de golpe en el asfalto- jamás le pido nada, por favor no quiero preocuparlos.

-levántate Rin- ordeno una fría voz- este no es un buen momento, aún estamos muy cerca.

-Sesshōmaru-sama yo no quiero preocuparlos.

El yōkai bajo hasta la altura de la niña y la miro a los ojos.

-tómalo como un juego.

La niña no creía divertido jugar con las personas, pero siendo él quien lo pedía podría aceptar. Con una condición, claro.

-voy si promete que no podrá la vida de nadie en peligro.

-vámonos.

Eso era suficiente respuesta para Rin. Le gustaría pasar un tiempo con su señor mientras este se divertía torturando a los humanos ¿Qué cosas tan raras las que hacen algunas personas? ¿No? Le miro de reojo mientras se acercaban a la plaza. Se veía mucho más guapo con eso jeans negros, la camiseta ajustada dejaba ver aún más sus marcados abdominales. Un cosquilleo involuntario cruzo su estómago y le saco una sonrisa.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-de nada- contesto con su clásica sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano. Y miraba hacia atrás, incrédula de que el yōkai no hubiese reconocido a las dos humanas que los miraban con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Y se dirigían, un poco vacilantes, hacia ellos. Se detuvo en seco, Sesshōmaru la miro de reojo y le ordeno seguir.

-Señor, ehh…- no sabía que decir así que improvisado mientras sus dos amigas se acercaban –hace tiempo que ha querido… contarle algo- una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro y el yōkai pudo notarlo, pero llevado pro una rara curiosidad le pregunto que era. –pues vera… yo acabe de cumplir 14 y… -Sango Y Kagome estaban tras Sesshōmaru.

-¿que usted como se atreve a llevársela así?- pregunto la Miko, algo intimidada

-no tengo nada que explicar- dijo sin resentimiento y siguió de largo, dando vuelta hacía la casa de Kagome.

-¿Qué paso Rin?- pregunto Sango, claramente alterada por el viaje del yōkai y el desaparecimiento de la pequeña.

-la verdad no sé, cuando llegamos él estaba cerca de casa así que me aparte para saludarlo, luego tomamos un helado y vinimos aquí.

Todo es tan extraño, yo como relatora lo sé, es todo tan inexplicable que tenía, por alguna razón, que salir la verdad a la luz, buscar la manera de poner todo al derecho y de descubrir el motivo por el cual Sesshōmaru nos asustó a todos. ¿A quién podría poner en esas? ¿No lo sé? Pero si sé que eso tenía que pasar, por ello le seguí, hasta que llego al pozo devora huesos y se sentó a reflexionar.

"¿Por qué hago esto? Esa niñita no puede estar haciéndome esto" empezó a decirse el Inu con resignación "para colmo no pude hablar con ella, pensé que todo sería más fácil estando aquí. Por otro lado ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿La deje cerca a ese extraño lugar donde había mucha ropa? Debo ir por ella si quiero volver" Sesshōmaru volvió sobre sus pasos y empezó a buscar su ropa, la cual estaba en manos de Rin. Ella estaba decidiendo entre el hecho de arrojarla a la basura, creyendo que obviamente tendría muchas más, o conservarla para ella.

-mi ropa- pidió el yōkai al a la pequeña mientras las otras dos mujeres entraban en la casa.

-eh… tenga- estiro el brazo y le alcanzo las prendas, se dio cuenta que estaban solos.

Él la miro confundido, un raro sentimiento se arremolino en su pecho. El sol calentaba mucho ese día, ella parecía agitada. Respiraba con la boca entreabierta. Se veía extremadamente provocativa. Agito la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, Rin lo observaba con curiosidad, ese día había actuado tan diferente (N/A: ni me lo digan a mí -_-U). Parecía más atento y se notaba que debía decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Suspiro hondo y siguió hacía la casa, una mano en su hombro la detuvo y la hizo girar de regreso.

-Sabes que…- sus palabras se cortaron, le pareció increíble que no fuese capaz de pronunciarlo.

-me quiere- le completo ella, asombrándolo aún más –yo no espero que usted me lo diga, sé que no sería capaz, pero sé que los siente. –Al decir esto toco suavemente el firme pecho del Yōkai- yo también lo hago, yo lo amo y por eso lo comprendo.

Sí, Sesshōmaru ya estaba sorprendido, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al sentirse atrapado en los labios de la jovencita. Había sido ella quien había iniciado torpemente el beso. Era suave, dulce, como una paleta para un niño. Sus carnosos labios se movían a un compás excitante que poco a poco se fue profundizado, llegando a chocar sus lenguas. El tiempo parecía congelarse en aquel instante, pero el repentino grito de Kagome y la vajilla quebrándose contra el piso los saco de su idilio.

-si este día no puede ser más extraño- comento Sango, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kagome.

El verdadero circo estaba por comenzar. InuYasha volvió predicando a los cuatro vientos que Sesshōmaru estaba muerto, cuando lo vio no pudo sino rascarse los ojos y pincharlo con su espada para cerciorarse del hecho, luego juro vengarse del sapo. Rin, después de reaccionar por el shock idílico en el que termino, acordó quedarse en la aldea un par de años más, mientras Sesshōmaru definía su situación con ella. Sango golpeo a Miroku, lo beso y prometió quedarse con él solo si prometía no traicionarla. Luego pensaron que lo mejor era dejar lo de los viajes en el tiempo para Kagome e InuYasha.

* * *

-amo bonito- pregunto el sapo una vez se internaron en el bosque -¿Qué hizo allá? Y ¿Por qué me pidió que le dijera al mocoso que usted estaba muerto?

-esperaba que te matara y me dejaras solo- mentalmente se dijo que, de ser así, Rin podía haber vuelto con él sin problemas.

* * *

**Espero haber complacido a Hot Pink By Rinsami, lo siento este final quedo algo flojo, pero si no lo terminaba ahora no lo haría nunca. También se lo dedico a ella, por la gran idea de hacerlo y escribir todas esas lindas historias que siempre logran impactarme :)**

**A todos ustedes usuarios y lectores de fanfiction, mil y mil gracias por pasarse a leer. A kataang1996, Katerine C, danita-inu, Neri Dark y por comentar, me ayudaron a darle un final, más que eso me impulsaron a hacerlo.**

**Besos y se les agradecería un ultimo review :) **


End file.
